zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Love Outside Our Kind
Love Outside Our Kind is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise In this canon, Jack Savage is renamed Jack Hopps and is shown to be one of Judy's brothers from her litter, specifically the second born one, with Judy being the first and Will Hopps being the third. Jack used to agree with Stu and Bonnie on the matter of foxes, largely due to the incident with Gideon Grey and remained that way until he met Nick the day after the concert (the family was visiting Zootopia). The two started becoming friends. Eventually, he sees Will follow in Judy's footsteps and fall in love with Regina the skunk bellydancer. Story My name is Jack Hopps I am one of Judy's 275 siblings For the longest time, I shared my parents' opinion of foxes I have been like this ever since the incident with Gideon Grey I hated Gideon for what he did to my sister It certainly didn't give us any reason to like foxes Fifteen years passed Judy went to Zootopia to follow her dream of being a cop Not long after that, she returned home in despair That was when we all learned a shocking surprise She had fallen in love with a fox However, they had a falling out over a mistake she made I was furious If I ever saw that fox, I told myself, I'd warn him not to upset my sister again Soon, the whole Hopps family was off to Zootopia to see Judy Dad and Mom were going to see a Gazelle concert Us older siblings would be watching the younger ones at the hotel The next day is when I met Nick Wilde Judy was so in love with him Some of our little brothers and sisters were afraid Then one of them, Cotton, the one Judy is posing in one of her phone pictures, with got brave She went up to Nick and began to tug on his tail To my shock, he was cool with it He was also very nice At that moment, he and I started becoming friends It wasn't long after that Dad and Mom moved the whole family to Zootopia We opened up a bus dealership, a nod to the fleet of buses Dad and Mom used to transport all of us Later that year, Nick's dad became mayor and he and Judy got engaged My sister was marrying a fox The wedding was set for May However, Judy wouldn't be the only Hopps with a non-bunny love for long On April 18th, we went out with the family to celebrate Nick's 29th birthday We ate at a restaurant owned by a camel chef from Sahara Square It was a fun night A bellydancer even performed She was a gorgeous skunk wearing a magenta dancing outfit She also had on golden jewelry Her black fur was a particularly deep shade of black, while the white portion of her was very, very white Her eyes were emerald green Nick and I could see my brother Will checking her out He was clearly drawn to her She found him to her liking, as he got her phone number As the months passed, they too started dating This is interesting I look forward to seeing what the future held Category:Zootopia: A City of Mystery and Romance reboot Category:Reboots of old canons Category:Stories from Jack Savage's POV Category:POV stories Category:Poem style Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Will Hopps/Regina Pawson stories Category:HoppsPawson stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Stories where Jack is Judy's brother